Telaraña chi
by YogaWriter
Summary: Aquellos sentimientos abrumadores, confusos para ambos serán revelados de una forma que ellos no esperaban, cuando menos esperaban y dejará con ellos una importante lección.


_**Hay un poco de OOC (Out Of Character) cuando se trata de Iron Fist forma de expresarse, comportamiento, La idea de eso es la historia fluya un poco más, mención del equipo pero no a fondo, espero que lo disfruten.**_

Peter no entendía cómo demonios terminaba enredado en los problemas personales de cada uno de los miembros del equipo, pero no le molestaba de ha mucho porque a todos les tenía un gran aprecio, a cada uno de una manera diferente hasta al insoportable y egocéntrico de Sam le había cogido más cariño y le entendía más desde que quedaron enredados con el antiguo equipo de él deteniendo exitosamente la invasión que podría acabar con el mundo entero que se iba a llevar a cabo por los chitauri, Ava una chica sumamente inteligente y fuerte en todo amplio sentido, después de verla luchando contra el asesino de sus padres y tener el autocontrol para no llevarlo al destino que quizás merecía le hizo verla más fuerte e independiente de lo que él pensaba que era, si era posible. Con Luke las cosas eran tan distintas, le había ayudado a recuperar a sus padres y ganarse más de la confianza de él, si era posible poder tener más.

Pero con Danny, la situación con él siempre era diferente, difícil y complicada, le había ayudado a ganar su corona y su puño de hierro restante, su poder se había aumentado gracias a la hazaña que había hecho de ganar aquella competencia, al comienzo se convenció de que lo había hecho porque no quería arruinar las cosas para él y de paso pues le debía mucho por lo que le había alcanzado a enseñar en cada uno de sus arduos entrenamientos, pero inconscientemente sabía la razón de mayor peso pero no la captaba.

Quería impresionarlo, que lo notara y que viera más allá de sus fachadas y palabras de chico listo y gracioso quería que viera que si era capaz, quería desesperadamente llamar su atención y conseguir que cambiara esa idea que tenía de él antes de que tuvieran que separarse por un tiempo, quizas, para siempre.

Al ver a Danny con su nuevo poder sus ojos brillaron y sus pupilas se dilataron gracias al cielo tenía la máscara puesta para poder disimular mejor su embelesamiento.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que Danny alias Iron Fist le gustaba y no exactamente como un amigo le gustaba como algo más profundo, como una especie de persona con el cual compartía aventuras, amigos, proezas y secretos.

El abrazo que el rubio le había dado de despedida se había tornado un poco asfixiante pero no en el sentido de que no le estuviera dejando llegar el aire, en el sentido que iba a ser la primera y última vez que iba a compartir un abrazo así, no quiso corresponder porque sabía que la fachada que le estaba dando un poco la máscara se iba a ir al carajo y, que además de eso no le iba a querer soltar, apenas si se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él y ya iban a arrebatarselo, no quería ni pensar como se lo diría al equipo, en su mente no dejaba de repasar las palabras, " _Me gustas y te extrañaré, que lento puedo llegar a ser"._

Cuando estuvo a punto de sonsacarse unos minutos más con palabras de ánimo, lo siguiente que escuchó fue al maestro de su amigo diciéndole a Danny que le gustaría que pasara más tiempo con los mortales (o mundanos o pecadores o como se dijera) si tenían la esperanza de que hubieran más iguales y con los grandes valores del "hombre araña".

Peter internamente saltó de alegría podría… corrección, _podrían_ tener a Danny un tiempo más y tener enseñanzas de él y enseñarle, de compartir como amigos y crear más recuerdos.

Al llegar a casa, al día siguiente fue divertido ver la reacción del resto del equipo cuando durante el entreno Iron Fist se mostró con toda su gloria y sus dos puños asombrosos y mágicos, todos estaban delirantes y no se lo creían hasta que ambos (Peter y Danny) después del entreno se sentaron en el techo del tricarrier todos con el rostro descubierto para no perder ningún detalle de la fantástica historia.

La noche era hermosa, y entre más oscurecía más miedo le daba llegar más tarde de lo que su tía le tenía permitido, cuando estuvo a punto de irse Danny no pudo evitar detenerlo para darle las gracias y obsequiarle de esas magníficas sonrisas que solo él sabía vislumbrar seguido de una palabras de agradecimiento, el corazón de Peter retumbó un poco más cuando le dijo " _En serio desde ahora eres muy importante para mí Pete"_ porque una de las razones era que ese sobrenombre no lo escuchaba desde hace tiempo atrás cuando M.J empezó a decirle así y cuando fueron creciendo la costumbre se perdió, además con la voz de Danny se escuchaba mejor.

Esa noche no pudo evitar pensar que al menos ya estaba a mitad de camino al descubrir sus sentimientos, lo siguiente era aprender a controlarse cuando estuvieran uno cerca del otro y sabía que le iba a ser complicado debido a que… Bueno, su poder era super llamativo a sus ojos, más de lo que debería a pesar de su gusto por él.

Al siguiente día a la hora del entrenamiento, su concentración era tan jodidamente nula que no podía dar las órdenes adecuadas en el momento preciso, así que por órdenes de Fury salió de la zona de práctica y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones para poder tener una seria charla con él, ya estaba acostumbrado a los regaños de su oficial al mando, el problema es que se descolocó con un regaño en especial, no pudo evitar caer de su asiento, literal.

― Parker, deje de concentrarse menos en los movimientos de Iron fist y más en guiar a su equipo― El gesto de Fury fue serio e impenetrable, su voz tan profunda y seria que asustó de sobremanera Peter y por primera vez en mucho tiempo le dejó sin palabra alguna― ¿Queda entendido?

Peter asintió casi ausente, no quiso negar lo que había escuchado de Fury porque no le veía sentido alguno, aunque cuando le paso un poco el susto no pudo evitar lanzar el comentario mas estupido y sarcástico que se le ocurrió, así que detuvo a su capitán al mando diciendo su nombre.

― Así que lo viste venir antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo… es irónico sabiendo tu situacion― Peter señaló su propio ojo izquierdo colocando una risita mitad tensa, mitad divertida ― No tengo necesidad de preguntar cuándo te diste cuenta porque me imagino que fue antes de que yo pudiera… Siquiera saber lo que estaba pasando, no sé de dónde surgieron estos sentimientos tan confusos y comprometedores pero los controlaré y si me es posible los olvidaré.

Fury lo miró impasible no queriendo meterse en ese tipo de asuntos se marchó dejando a un muy conmovido, confundido y pensativo Peter Parker detrás de él, no quiso entrar más al entrenamiento porque sabría que su perfomance iba a estar mil veces peor de lo que estuvo unos momentos atrás, así que simplemente fue a la cima del tricarrier a ver cómo pasaba el día y los quinjets que de vez en cuando despegaban, pudo escuchar cómo su equipo derribó a un villano menor sin su ayuda y se sintió algo orgulloso debido a que todos los entrenamientos estaban dando sus frutos por fin, después en un comentario muy aparte que escuchó al bajar para felicitarlos fue el gran liderazgo que Iron fist había tomado y que era una buena competencia para la _arañita._

Peter no pudo evitar entrar a la sala de juntas y apenarse cuando todas las miradas de sus compañeros se fijaron en él y su sentido arácnido se disparó, sabía que no se aproximaba nada bueno o al menos buenas noticias, la cara de Danny fue una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados de los cuales pudo distinguir vergüenza y culpabilidad, la sorpresa del chico arácnido se hizo presente cuando Danny pidió la sala de juntas para ellos dos.

―Escuché que lideraste a los chicos hoy― Peter comenzó a hablar torpemente intentando esconder sus obvios nervios― Estoy orgulloso de ustedes, felicidades. Sé que han estado antes en campo pero de igual manera.

― Gracias Pete― Dijo Danny con esa voz tranquila que le caracterizaba― Fury hoy de manera oficial me puso de segundo al mando, lo siento

― ¡Wow! ¡Eso es asombroso! ¿Por qué te disculpas?― Peter no pudo evitar sonreír más de lo debía― Sabes que después que yo tú eres el más capaz para eso, Nova es un cabezota como para tomar ese puesto, White tiger es muy impulsiva y ni se diga de Power man…

―Me disculpo porque Fury me dijo que te sacara del trabajo de campo un tiempo indefinido― Danny cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho preocupado― ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué Fury está tomando esa decisión tan drástica?

El rostro de Peter se tornó rojo por la furia y la vergüenza de pensar el porqué de las acciones del alto mando, suspiró varias veces para calmarse y evitar gritarle a la persona que no debía y menos si esa persona era su puño de hierro.

―No me siento muy bien y no me puedo concentrar por… Problemas― Dijo Peter simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y cruzando los brazos― Hablaré con Fury, le diré mis razones y exigiré una explicación.

―Pete, dijo que hasta que no hablaras conmigo sobre algo importante y el por qué, no daría luz verde para volver a tu puesto que no fueras con él antes de que pasarás por mí― Danny se acercó a él y puso una mano su hombro― Pete, hablame.

Peter inventó una pobre excusa de que podría lidiar con eso el solo y que intentaría que Fury le escuchara por todos los medios posibles, sin más abrió la puerta de la sala de juntas con el ánimo de salir rápidamente de ahí, pero los miembros restantes del equipo cayeron uno sobre el otro, atinó a rodar los ojos e irse bajo de la mirada de todos de nuevo.

Después de ese día al escuchar una negativa por parte de Fury de cambiar su drástica decisión, se hizo a la retorcida idea de que cuando se vieran con la soga al cuello y las espadas debajo de sus pies sin salida de alguna situación le llamarían, pero su alto mando había caído tan bajo de llamar a los de la alta elite, inclusive Iron man en algún momento le mandó saludos muy calurosos esperando volver a combatir junto a él algún día.

Extrañamente le dedicó tiempo a Mary Jane y a Harry, eso era lo único bueno que veía de que le hubieran removido temporalmente del puesto por no poder ser sincero acerca sus sentimientos hacia Danny, de vez en cuando se topaba con el equipo en la escuela pero evitaba hablar con ellos para no tener que responder preguntas incomodas.

Un mes después decidió pedir consejo a MJ de qué podría hacer con aquellos sentimientos y cómo los podría reprimir, la respuesta de la chica le llenó los oídos y la mente de manera rápida y asombrosa.

―Deja de temer― Mary Jane pasó del asiento del escritorio de Peter al lado de él a la orilla de su cama―, las cosas que pasen de ahí en adelante después de hablar de esos sentimientos será para bien, te corresponda o no. Tu conciencia estará tranquila las cosas tomarán el curso que deban tomar y no sufrirás más remordimientos por el famoso "Y si yo hubiera..."

MJ tomó su mano y la apretó con ternura y delicadeza, beso la mejilla de Peter y se dispuso a salir al tener otras cosas que hacer, entre ellas reunirse con Harry… A solas.

―Gracias MJ, saluda a Harry de mi parte― Dijo Peter en voz muy baja tratando de calmar su ansia.

La chica río pomposamente antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, Pete se enfundó en su traje listo para ir hacer lo que iba cambiar el curso de las cosas a partir de ese instante.

De camino vio como un chico le robó su bolso a una simpática chica universitaria de larga melena rubia y ondulada, obviamente no dejándolo pasar se enfrentó al ladrón saliendo victorioso y entregó su bolso de regreso a la dueña, no se dio cuenta en qué momento la chica le levantó la máscara para que se pudieran ver sus labios y le besó.

Él no quiso portarse grosero ni nada por el estilo así que dejó que ella le besara, no duraron mucho cerca.

Al irse la chica le miró con ojos coquetos, él no pudo evitar apenarse y contestar un _de nada_ que hizo que la chica riera con él.

Cuando iba a emprender camino de nuevo, frente a él se puso la imponente figura de Iron fist. Pero no estaba transmitiendo para nada el aura calmada y relajada, estaba enojado por alguna extraña razón, aunque Pete sospechó que era por incumplir órdenes directas del alto mando.

El pequeño detalle que no recordaba era que a veces a Danny le gustaba salir a patrullar por las noches, el equipo le molestaba diciendo que era porque era mitad ninja y normalmente se esconden entre las sombras, Peter no sabía si tenía muy mala suerte o si el destino le estaba presionando a que hablara con el chico.

―Que forma más extraña de agradecer la de esa chica― Iron fist se cruzó de brazos, esperando la explicación de su compañero.

―Me tomó por sorpresa, estaba de camino al tricarrier...― Peter tomó aire al sentir que ya iba a comenzar a hablar de más― Quiero hablar contigo, vamos a un lugar más privado.

Iron fist asintió y le siguió hasta un edificio alto, un tanto remoto y abandonado.

―Bien, ahora he de asumir que me has traído aquí para confesar algo― Danny se cruzó de brazos de nuevo, impasible.

―Sí, la razón por la que Fury decidió sacarme del área por un tiempo es porque no puedo concentrarme debido a que hay alguien del equipo que bloquea mis reflejos y pensamientos― Peter volteó agradecido de tener la máscara puesta.

― ¿White tiger? ― Preguntó Danny curioso quitandose la mascara para dejar ver su asombro cuando Peter asintió negativamente― ¿Nova?

Peter se quitó la máscara, tomando aire en el proceso ya había comenzado con su cometido debía terminarlo de una buena vez.

―Tú ― Dijo Peter mirándolo fijamente esperando la reacción del otro― Tú me bloqueas, en un buen sentido.

Después de aquella confesión Danny quedó completamente mudo, se sonrojó un poco y volteó su rostro apenado para que el otro no pudiera ver por todas las reacciones que estaba pasando, cuando Danny iba a hablar Peter lo detuvo.

―No respondas Danny, mañana me presentaré en el tricarrier a la hora de siempre para continuar con los entrenamientos― Peter se puso de nuevo la máscara alistando sus lanza telarañas― Mantengamos al margen de esto a los chicos, no quiero tener que lidiar con sus comentarios.

―Pete, yo… ―Danny habló al tiempo que tomó la muñeca del chico arácnido.

Peter por un momento se sintió más abrumado, siempre le pasaba cuando Danny entraba en algún tipo de contacto, la primera vez que le abrazó se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por él y cuando sus poderes tomaron un alcance más alto ni modo de poder ignorarlo como lo hacía antes de una manera inconsciente, al quitarse el agarre de Danny se fue y dejó al chico rubio con la palabra en la boca sin siquiera poder decir lo que pensaba de lo que le había acabado de confesar.

El entrenamiento del día siguiente fue un tanto incómodo pero pasó sin inconvenientes, ambos chicos lideraron de una forma exquisita y magistral que dejó a todos con la boca abierta, Peter se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo debido a que pudo controlarse y concentrarse, aunque habían segundos en donde se daba un pequeño deleite y veía en todo su esplendor al chico de puños de hierro hacer sus movimientos, podía jurar que habían algunas veces que Danny le miraba, pero como siempre él le era completamente indescifrable, así que solo ignoró el hecho.

Cuando Peter quiso salir corriendo para evitar al equipo, Danny lo interceptó y le pidió suplicante que le regalara cinco minutos en su habitación, sin más el castaño se rindió y le siguió. Quedó maravillado al entrar porque el espacio no era tan pequeño podía dar a entender la personalidad de su compañero y su hobbie y adicción a meditar.

Ambos se cambiaron los trajes y Danny le pidió sentarse en el tapete frente a él, cuando estuvieron frente a frente Danny tomó posición de flor de loto, antes de cerrar sus ojos le explicó a Peter el porqué de sus acciones.

―Antes de salir de K'un-L'un, mi maestro me dijo que tenía nuevas habilidades que podía potenciar a través del chi, hay una en especifico que aún no puedo controlar― Cerró los ojos y tomó la mano de Peter― Te mostraré, cierra los ojos.

―No sé a dónde quieres llegar pero te seguiré la corriente― Peter suspiró y cerró los ojos apretando solo un poco la mano de Danny.

Y cuando lo hizo diversas imágenes pasaron por su mente, los duros entrenamientos cuando era de una edad menor a lo que le conocía en ese momento, un sentimiento de vacío lo llenó y después de la nada supo que tipo de arte marcial estaba en ese recuerdo aprendiendo Danny, después de la nada el recuerdo cambió y pudo verse a sí mismo el día en que fue presentado e introducido al equipo, un fuerte y raro sentimiento le alcanzó, se sintió como interés y uno más fuerte de lo usual y cuando Peter estaba más a gusto sintió que Danny quitó la mano como si quemara.

―A lo que quiero llegar son a dos cosas― Danny agachó la mirada avergonzado― La primera...

― ¿Qué?― Propinó Peter curioso y nervioso.

― ¿Qué sentiste cuando proyecté el primer recuerdo?― Preguntó Danny despacio, serio e impasible.

―Vacío, algo de tristeza― Peter miró al chico aún algo confundido

― ¿Supiste que tipo de arte marcial estaba aprendiendo?― Preguntó Danny sin cambiar su expresión.

―Jiu-Jitsu y es un arte marcial japonés de diversos orígenes― Contestó Peter sin siquiera saber que decía.

― ¿Lo sabías antes?― Preguntó Danny mirándole fijamente.

―No tenía ni idea es más, ni siquiera sé cómo lo sé― Peter contestó exaltado.

―Tengo la habilidad de intercambiar experiencias, recuerdos, sentimientos y conocimientos ― Danny empezó a explicar ― Sé que cuando te abracé aquella vez pensando que era la despedida sin querer yo pasé mis sentimientos y pensaste que eran tuyos, no quería perturbarte.

Peter tragó grueso, no pudo evitar mirar los labios de Danny ansiando con todas sus fuerzas besarle de una manera que nunca había llegado a besar nadie.

― ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa a la que querías llegar? ― Preguntó Peter curioso, nervioso sin siquiera saber si moverse o no.

―Lo mucho que me llamaste la atención la primera vez que te vi― Danny se sonrojó al ver la cara de sorpresa del castaño.

Danny tomó la mejilla de Peter sintiéndose completamente nervioso y emocionado, aunque él nunca… Danny nunca había besado, no es que no se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad, siempre pensaba que habría tiempo para eso y que debía concentrarse en volverse más fuerte. Ambos se sentían agonizantes por el aire que les faltó en ese instante, en los abrumadores sentimientos que Danny estaba pasando por medio de ese beso.

Se sentían tan puros.

Peter susurró quedamente el nombre de quien le besó, saboreando cada letra y por un momento al rubio eso le encantó, no pudo evitar pedir que lo hiciera de nuevo, su pantalón le apretó en la zona del frente, el ambiente cambió rápidamente después de haber revelado aquel significado del primer recuerdo.

Cuando su nombre salió de esos seductores labios, no pudo evitar querer besarlos otra vez.

Esa vez, lo hizo con más pasión y deseo. Les encantó como sus labios encajaron de esa forma tan perfecta.

 _Delicioso_

 _Sublime_

 _Perfecto_

 _Apasionado_

 _Húmedo…_

Esas y más palabras se amontonaron en la cabeza de los dos, tímidamente Peter le tumbó a Danny de espalda para que cayera en la alfombra de una manera delicada, se separaron por un momento y se vieron a los ojos, pudieron notar sus dilatadas pupilas, a ninguno le importó que se estuvieran dejando llevar por el instinto, eso era algo de ellos, solo que iba a quedar en esa habitación y no saldría de ahí.

Peter no se quiso reprimir más, ya llevaba un tanto haciéndolo y quería poder disfrutar de sus sentimientos por su compañero, no quería mentir más y ser completamente transparente, podía no tener los fantásticos y místicos poderes de Danny pero al menos sabía transmitir de alguna manera lo que desde hace tiempo no le dejaba descansar en paz ya fuera por la excitación o por la culpabilidad de sentir aquello.

Pero ahora ya no sentía culpa, se sentía más liviano de lo que podía recordar desde que había descubiertos sus sentimientos por el rubio.

Sus mejillas se calentaron cuando sintió como Danny se acurrucó en él colocando su cabeza en el hombro de él con cuidado para poder con su lengua dejar un delicado pero notorio rastro de saliva, no le pareció asqueroso, eso lo excitó más de lo que debería, sus manos vagaron sin aviso debajo de su camisa y ese levísimo toque hizo que la piel se le colara de gallina.

Sin querer quedarse atrás, Peter puso sus manos en la cintura del rubio… Claro, subiendo también la camisa blanca que en ese momento portaba, gimió al sentir la piel debajo de sus dedos y más cuando sintió como la piel de rubio se erizaba a medida que sus dedos pasaban y le marcaban de una manera delicada y dedicada.

El nombre de Peter sonó de manera sensual mientras un gemido se sincronizaba con él e hizo que el silencio de la habitación dejara de ser. Las acciones ambos iban más allá de lo que lo podían controlar, no dijeron nada para no dañar aquel hermoso ambiente que se había creado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Danny estaba completamente hipnotizado y tranquilo, aunque no pudo evitar inquietarse, así que se separó un poco del castaño sin dejar de acariciar aquellas hebras de cabello que a su tacto se sentían como seda o inclusive más suave, cada parte del chico para él era jodidamente perfecto.

―Lo que importa es el viaje, no la llegada― Danny le susurró con cuidado mientras, le daba un beso en la frente a Peter abrazandose apretadamente a él.

― ¿Perdón?― Peter se mantuvo encima del rubio con cara de confusión debido a las palabras que de repente escupió.

―Quiero ir lento contigo― Danny dijo simplemente mientras salía del enredo que eran él y su compañero de equipo―. Pete, salgamos a alguna parte.

― ¿Una cita?― Volvió a preguntar Peter mientras se acomodaba para ver al chico a la cara.

―Deja de responder con preguntas y dame una respuesta real― Danny tomó la mano de Peter con cara suplicante.

―Como quieras, iremos despacio― Peter se acercó al rubio y le besó pasional de nuevo―. Mañana, después de la cita de esta noche.

― No sé si…―Comenzó a decir Danny un poco confundido y divertido.

―El viaje es más importante que el destino― Peter le dio un beso esquimal breve―, nuestro viaje es extremo por lo que tenemos que hacer lo que queramos cuando lo queramos, no sabemos si llegaremos a nuestro destino a salvo. Te quiero a ti entonces no voy a reprimirme más.

Y con eso se desconectaron del mundo exterior y se que conectaron mutuamente de la forma más íntima que puede haber, con el plus de los poderes de Danny transmitiendo lo que debían desde hace tiempo.


End file.
